Fear him
by TYP0girl
Summary: The parallel world is in ruins after a great war. The doctor and Martha travel to the parallel world and they are determined to put an end to the war. But when the doctor finds the villain behind it all, things get difficult. kind of a what if fic. There are no OC's. DoctorXRose
1. Special friend

**Authors note:Hello! And merry very LATE Christmas And New Year! This is my very first Doctor who fanfic!**

**Summary: The parallel world in ruins after a great war,heroes defeated,the human race is enslaved,all hope is lost,And the earth is now ruled by a great evil force. Martha and the doctor go to the parallel world and the doctor is united with rose again. And he is determined to put an end to her misery. But once he finds out who the fiend behind the chaos is, things get complicated. Can the doctor save both his and the parallel world? Read and find out.**

**Pairings: Main paring: DoctorXrose, (A tiny bit of MarthaXDoctor)**

* * *

The doctor was depressed. Rose was trapped in a parallel universe,and he could never get her back. He was thankful that she didn't get stuck with the dalek of course but he still missed her. And despite his new company,Martha. He still felt alone. It wasn't that he didn't like Martha, in fact he loved having her around not only as a companion,but as a friend. It's just that the relationship that he and rose had was special. He loved her. She was the perfect companion. And now she will never know. She could have known if only he could have finished his sentence. _"rose tyler i..."._Two simple words. Suddenly the doctor heard a whisper in his head..._"doctor...doctor"._

"Rose?!"

_"Doctor...doooctor!" _The familiar voice got slightly louder.

"doctor?"

"huh?" The doctor was interrupted from his deep thoughts when he suddenly heard Martha's voice.

"Is there something wrong?."

" ...What makes you say that?."

"Your'e talking to yourself."

"Nah,I'm just thinking...That's all."

"About what?"

"Not what. Who. About a friend. A very special friend."

"Let me guess...Rose?"

"How'd you know?!"

"please, doctor you talk about her all the time. Who else could this 'special friend' be?"

"..."

"*sigh* Hey..." Suddenly Martha had a thought. "Hey..Did you fancy her?"

"What?!" The doctor's heart started pounding and he blushed slightly at the word 'fancy'*.

"I mean you've talked about her so much. But you've never actually told me about you're relationship with her. Were you two a couple? I'd love to hear more."

"Uhh right then! Off we go then..to ah that planet!" The doctor then started to push buttons on his Tardis and locked the random coordinates on his tardis.

"You're just saying that so you don't have to answer!"

"Noooo! Of course not! I...just remembered i have to do something on the planet Raxacorocofallapatorius!"

"Now you're just making things up!"

"No i'm not. I promise it's a real planet. "

"Doctor!"

"What? can't hear you over the sound of time travel! We'll talk later,ok?!"

"but.."

"Trust me! I'm a doctor."

"ugh.."

"Next stop! Anywhere but here!" The doctor yelled pulling a lever and launching the tardis of to space. Relieved that he successfully avoided the question.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**** on a parallel universe on bad wolf bay. The bay is in such critical state from the war that it earned it's new second nick name: The doomsbay ** No one has been there for months. Until now. Two women stand here trying to contact there only hope for survival...**_

"D..did you get him?" Asked the blonde haired woman with a worried face.

"No." The other blonde sadly shook her head. "I tried,but he got interrupted by someone and it broke the trance."

"Oh,...By the new companion?" guessed.

"...Yeah, Uh i think her name was..Bartha..or something."

"Well what are we going to do now?!"

"I'll try again,Later...but when he's alone."

"All right then...we better go and join the others now. It's getting late. And The guards always patrol here late at night even tough people haven't been here 12 months."

"well they can't come here... Not after the war." Rose's eyes started welling up with tears. She hated the war. Because of it she was more miserable than ever. but then again if it wasn't for the war she couldn't have contacted the doctor at all.

"sweetie..."

"..."

Jackie stared at her daughter sadly when suddenly something caught her eye and she panicked. "Rose let's go! There here! I just saw a flash of light! Come on!"

Rose took one more glance of bad wolf bay or what was left of it. And then took a deep sigh,and ran with her mother. Ran for her life to the resistance.

* * *

**Back with the doctor and Martha...Who landed on the planet Raxacorocofalapatoruis,...**

"Well here we are!"

"Where?"

"On the planet raxacorocofallapatorius! Told you it was real."

"...what?!..." Martha took a moment to look around the planet with a face of unbelief. Well...i'll be...I gues Raxokor..ak..zax...co..falla..petonias. is a real planet!"

The doctor sighed. "Raxacorocofallapatorius. Say it with me now...Raxacoroco..."

"Falla..patorius...Raxacoroco...fallapatorius! I GOT IT!" Said Martha with glee.

"See it wasn't so hard now wasn't it?" The doctor said as he gave martha a hug.

"Doctor..."

"Yes?"

"Exactly what are we doing..on the planet of raxacoroco..fallapatorius anyways?"

"Oh, Well i have to check up on an old friend."

"Oh..ok, well where is he..she..it?"

"She. Should be right over.." The doctor squinted his eyes and quickly scanned the area until he spotted a hospital. "There! In that hospital."

"That's a hospital?"

"Yup."

"Strange i work at a hospital and yet i have never seen a hospital that looked like THAT before." The hospital was cylindrical and tall but had the same design as a normal hospital. As in there were doors and windows, and not gross organic doors that most people see in SY-fi movies.

"I don't think Alien hospitals look the same as human hospitals."

"Just Like timelords look soo much different than humans?"

"...Point taken. Ok well of we go then! Allonsy!"

*at the hospital*

"Oooh it even have automatic doors like human hospitals do!"

"Where here to visit someone not compare hospitals Marhta."

"Yeah, about that. Who is this friend where visiting?"

"Well she used to be my enemy. But then she changed...into a baby."

"Oh well that's ni...A..a baby?"

"May i help you?" Asked the bug eyed alien who seemed to be info person*with a kind voice but raspy voice.

"yes were visiting a baby called Blonde plasamea flidgadea slitheen**."

"...wha...'

"Slitheen..slitheen...AH! Yes the baby that was just brought here recently. You must be the doctor."

"ya that's me"

"Right. We'll i'll guess you'll be happy to know that she's been adopted by a lovely family and they are treating her just fine."

"Oh yeah? That's great!"

"I have a photo if you'd like to see."

"Oh that'd be wonderful!"

The alien showed the doctor a picture of slitheen in her egg and her new parents holding her in their arm.

"d'aaaawww. Martha look! Isn't it cute?That's her new parents! Isn't that just lovely?"

"...Aww that is kinda cute!"

"I know right! Well we better go now then. Thank you!" The doctor handed the picture to the Info alien and went on his way.

"So since she got turned into a baby does that mean that she Was an adult before?"

"Yup"

"how?"

"She looked into the heart of the tardis big mistake as you can see."

"The tardis can turn you into a baby if you look at it's heart?!"

"Oh, it can do allot worse than that. That's why human eyes should never look into it."

"Has a human ever looked into it?"

"..yes"

"Really who?"

"A friend."

"Enough of the 'friend' thing! I know you have allot of friends! But would you mind giving me some details?! What's this 'friends name?"

"It's no one..." The doctor bit his lips he didn't want to go back in this again.

"*sigh* Doctor. Please. I want to know. I'm your friend aren't i? And friends are supposed to tell friends secrets. Don't you trust me?"

"...Ok I'll answer all your questions. But let's talk in the tardis."

"YES! Oh let's do it with the new teleporter!"

"Oh..can't we walk? It's more healthy and fun that way."

"Yes,but i want to know about rose,now!" Martha whined like a 5 year old

"that's what i was afraid of..*sigh* alright" The doctor then grabbed the small remote from his right pocket and pressed one of the many buttons and before they knew it they were standing in the tardis.

"Whoa. I've got to get used to that...Ok so about that name."

"...Rose...Rose tyler."

"Ooh, it's the 'special friend' you were lollygagging about earlier?"

"..Yes."

"What happened to her? And why did she look into the tardis?"

"To save my life. And she did,but it came with a price. Her mind became filled with the knowledge and secrets of time and space. She became a goddess. The bad wolf. And it was killing her. And the planet."

"Did she..." Martha was too afraid to finish her sentence but the doctor knew what she was going to say.

"No...I'd never let that happen. I couldn't. I absorbed her power and knowledge and saved her."

"How'd you do that?"

"Uh...that's not important next question." The doctor blushed.

"So then everything was fine again,right?"

"Not exactly,I told you already. It comes with a price."

"And that price was?"

"Death."

"So how can you..."

"Regeneration, time lord factor. I die and come back to life...it's complicated."

"ah...i see

"Yeah...that's all you wanted to know?"

"Just one more thing...This rose fella...where is she now?Can't we visit her? I'd really like to meet her."

"No...She got trapped on a parallel universe. I can never see her again..." The doctor's voice saddened.

"...I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, It's not your fault...And besides...she's alive and that's all that matters."

"But that's not fair!" Martha raised her voice. "Didn't you have something with you to communicate with her? Or had some gadget you built? I mean you're brilliant you can build anything!"

"Well.." The doctor said proudly completely flattered. She was right he is brilliant. "I made hologram of me to give her one last goodbye. But it was temporary"

"I knew it! Was it a sweet goodbye? Did it make you feel any better?"

"..." The doctor grimaced. He hated bringing up those memories. "To tell you the truth...it actually made me feel worse."

"Oh, sorry i asked."

"It's okay, really. She's doing fine now tough. She works for torchwood now you know. I'm proud of her, saving the world and she's got her mom with her so she won't feel so alone in her world of strangers. I bet she's happy now."

"But don't you miss her?"

"So much..."

* * *

**End of first chapter! Hey,i think i did pretty well for a beginner. Except for the really cheesy jokes and making martha look like she's a stupid clueless kid (she's actually way more smart an helpful and a great companion to the doctor):D What do you think?**

***- Fancy is British slang for: love/Desire**

****- I am HORRIBLE when it comes to making up names! DX **

***** - I have no idea what to call the person that gives you info.**

******- I don't know if i spelled or got her whole name correctly.**

**Right then! On to the next chapter! Allonsy! **


	2. The resistance

**WOW i was gone long...OMG My first hiatus! And it feels...HORRIBLE! D: I hope i never have one again! I LOVE WRITING FANFICTION! And now i'm back! Whit a fresh new chapter! This one is going to be a little short because i wanted to make chapter 2 as fast as possible so i can show you all that i'm still making this and i am not planning to discontinue it any time soon. And by you all i mean my 112 viewers,2 reviewers and 4 followers. THANK YOU! I love you all! You are all so kind! And i'm looking forward to hearing from you all in the third chapter! :3 **

* * *

**Back on the parallel world... The Torchwood team or what is left of the torchwood team are in hiding and have formed a resistance whit survivors in the only safe and secret place they have left, their invisible A.I spaceship.**

Peter was pacing tirelessly in front of his other surviving team mates worrying deeply about Jackie and Rose, Even tough rose and jackie aren't his real wife and daughter he still cared for them like they were. Suddenly peter and the other teammates saw that door was slightly opening. They then armed themselves by loading their guns and pointing them at the door, preparing for the worst.

"It's ok! it's just us! Were back.." rose said whit both her hands in the air showing that she wasn't a threat Jackie was right behind her locking the door.

With a relieved sigh they lowered their weapons,and peter gave rose and jackie a tight hug.

"Did you get him?" peter asked remembering the situation they were in.

"no, his companion came in before i got a chance to communicate whit him. And we had to move fast before the guards found us."

"oh..." peter said plainly,but deep down inside he wanted to scream. He knew that they needed the doctor more than ever now and that the longer it took for her to contact him the longer they suffered. Peter looked pale as he sat down on a chair and ruffled his hair whit both his hands.

"I'm sorry..."

"No dear, don't be. It's not you're fault.."

"It's not too late you know...I can still contact him. i just have to do it when he's alone that's all. We can still win!"

"I wish i could agree with you and say that everything will turn out ok,but...just look"

Peter opened the blinds revealing the atrocious sight. The buildings were demolished, fire everywhere,the streets were cracked,and the city looked as if a earthquake just hit. And peter sat there and saw it all,the place he used to call home, reduced to this awful retch.

"Can you actual look at all this and tell me it will be alright?" Rose stayed silent and saw the pain in his eyes,which filled her hearth whit more guilt for not contacting the doctor. Peter put a comforting hand on rose's shoulder. Rose then embraced him tightly.

* * *

**Back with Martha and the doctor on the real world. In the tardis. Hours has past and the doctor and martha are still talking about rose...**

"Then i looked at her and said..and it is gonna be...Fantastic" The doctor noticed that Martha started to laugh Martha heard enough of his 9th incarnation's story to understand his little inside joke. "Oy, what's so funny?!"

"That's so CHEESY!" Martha continued laughing.

"Hey. I was trying to be romantic!"

"That's what you call romantic?" Martha snorted.

"Oh whatever, I know how to be romantic alright?"

"Ofcource you do! I'm sure all your lady friends thought you were...Fantastic!" Martha said whit a giggle

"You truly don't believe i can be romantic don't you?"

"Not really, I mean sorry doctor but, You just don't look like the romantic type."

The doctor gave her a look of disbelief. How is he NOT the romantic type? Even after all the stories he's told her. Like the time he saved a princess from the evil robots on a white horse like a knigth, or that other time he danced in the tardis in space with rose. Not to mention that he looks really good in tuxedo. How is that not romantic?!

"Come on. let's go" The doctor said while pressing a few buttons on the tardis.

"Where?"

"You think that i can't be romantic right? Well i'm about to prove you wrong.." The doctor then pulled a lever and the tardis started making it's trademark 'whir' sound.

"Oh well this ought to be good.."

"Oh yes it will! Tell me Martha are you hungry?"

"A little,why?"

"Well what do you say Martha jones?" The doctor pulled her close whit his right hand and wrapped another arm around her waist. His deep brown eyes met her dark ones. "Martha jones,Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Martha froze. Her eyes widened in surprise at the question and she blushed. Her belly was filled whit a tingling sensation.

"Well,...umm...i" Martha was speechless the question was totally unexpected and she didn't know how to react to it.

"Well actually it's more of a picnic actually,alongside the beach. As a friend of course." The doctor added not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable.

Martha sighed of relief. Not because they were going as friends, but because she could think straight again.

"Sure."

"Alright then. Hope you like french."

"Oh i love the french!"

"Great! So do i!. Allonsy!"

"Wie! wie!" Martha and the doctor both shared a grin.

**At the beach...**

"We're here! let's find a nice spot to sit" Martha said excited whit a picnic basket full of french goodies.

"How about...there?" The doctor pointed at one of the many empty spots next to the sea.

"why there?"

"you'll see."

"Alright.."

The doctor then started to set up the picnic by putting the blue checkerboard blanket over the spot. He then placed all food,candle's and wine perectly on the blanket. The doctor sat on an empty space and patted another spot whit his hand,signaling martha to sit next to him. Whit a smile martha did so.

"Well doctor, I must admit that i was wrong...this is pretty romantic."

"Oh, this was nothing, I'm just getting started..."

"Really now?"

"Yes,Watch this.."

* * *

**Next chapter coming up soon! sorry that this was so short! :( I promise to make the other one a longer one in the 3rd chapter!**

**Well i thought that i did a pretty good 2nd chapter. What do you think? ****Please review and tell me so i can improve!**  



	3. Romance and action

**I. AM. BACK! And the reason i took so long was because i was playing Bloons TD5 all day...that was an...Addictive and FUN game! I couldn't stop! Well now i'm back! Whit a longer story (like i promised) That is if..you're still following/ reading :\ I understand if you get bored of me...i won't get sad. :) But i hope you keep reading cuase you are important to me! I'm serious! I need to know how i write in order for me to get better!**

**And on whit the story!**

* * *

"Watch what?"

"look at the sky"

Martha did so and watched in awe as the sky illuminated with beauty, and a romantic sunset dazed upon them. The doctor smiled. He timed everything perfectly. It was the most beautiful sunset Martha ever laid her eyes on.

"Oh,doctor it's beautiful!" Martha then gave the doctor a hug. And the doctor smiled.

"soo..?" Martha stopped hugging the doctor and watched him in confusion.

"soo...what?"

"Am i romantic?" The doctor reminding her of the whole reason they were here in the first place.

"YES! I take it all back you ARE romantic!...Still cheesy tough." Martha said with a grin.

" Now with that done..ready to go?"

"Oh can't we stay? I just wanna admire this view a little longer."

"Take a picture."

"No! Things like this you have to witness in person." the doctor groaned.

"Really? Now who's being cheesy?"

"Oh, shut up."

"Alright if you really want to i'll wait for you in the TARDIS."

"Yes!" Martha sat down then continued watching the bueatifull sunset

**In the tardis...**

"Girls..." The doctor said with a head shake he shut the TARDIS doors shut. "What is it with them and sunsets?!"

_"Maybe they find it romantic." A female voice suddenly spoke._

"Oh, i know that. But why do they have to stare at it for so long. I mean, aren't they afraid of getting blind? And it's not even that romantic! It's just...what the..."

_"You never could have stayed focus on the most important things could you doctor?" _

"Who's there?"

_"Always knowing somethings missing but never realizing what." the voice sounded slightly amused._

"Hey i know you, You're that voice i heard in the library! I knew i wasn't going crazy! Where are you anyway?!"

The doctor started to search for the intruder and tried following the voice.

_"You won't find me doctor"_

"Oh really?" The doctor was now in his wardrobe where the voice was getting stronger. And he moved the curtains but didn't find her there, being unsuccessful he closed them and continued searching.

_"Really. You won't find me in the kitchen either." _

The doctor stopped in his tracts in realization that he was indeed heading in the kitchen."How. how did. you.. ok enough already just tell me where you are! I promise i won't hurt you. I just want you to leave. The TARDIS is a dangerous and BIG place! You'll get hurt."

_" But i'm not in the TARDIS doctor"_

The doctor gave a confused look "But that doesn't make any sense. If you're not in the TARDIS than how can i hear you? You must be using a microphone or something."

_"Nope."_

"Ok then were are you?! You must be close by because i can hear you loud and clear! Were are you?"

_"In your head."_

"Oh, please stop making jokes and just tell me where you are already!"

_"I'm...not joking."_

".. I am losing my patience! YOU can not be in my head! Alright?! That doesn't make any sense!"

_"You're right. I'm not in your head. __I'm in you're mind."_

"you're hilarious.."

_"Again not kidding."_

"The only living thing in the universe that i know can read minds are timelords...And i KNOW that you're not a timelord. Since.."

_"you're the last one.." _

"Yes..how'd you know that? What are you a spy?"

_"No! Look here i'll prove it to you..think of something."_

"ok..." The doctor shut his eyes and started to think of a thought.

_"You're thinking about the number 10"_

"...Good guess! Now what am i thinking about?"

_"Number 11"_

"OK and now?"

_"Flughosplogolegrimygrimey. __Medusa cascade. oods. Donna noble. An elephant in yellow car in Denmark. The master. Timelords. 'Oh my gosh she really can read minds! Don't think about ponies...don't think about ponies...don't think about ponies.'"_

"DARN IT...You...you really can read minds!"

_"I told you."_

"But..that's impossible!"

_"And here we go...'It can't be! __I mean i can hear her. IN MY HEAD. There's a stranger. IN MY HEAD. AND I'M TALKING TO HER?! IN MY HEAD?! I AM GOING CRAZY! How can this even be possible?! How can she...STOP THAT!'"_

"I Get it you can read minds! But do you MIND staying out of my private thoughts?! No pun intended."

_"Sorry. I didn't want to do have to do that,but you forced me to demonstrate. And why do you find everything impossible? I mean really,after all the things you've seen over the years...Nothing should be impossible for you."_

"I don't say it that often...do i? wait don't answer! I don't want you rummaging trough my head again. Right now let's stay focused on the mater at hand. OK now then...Who are you? And most importantly... HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HEAD?!"

_"You know who i am."_

"Uhh...not really"

_"Don't you recognize my voice?"_

"...Well i know you're a woman.."

_"Doctor it's me! ROSE!"_

The doctor's eyes widened. "...That's impossible."

_"Ugh..."_

"Rose...You were the voice in the library?"

_"Yes."_

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

_"Well i tried, but i can only contact you when you're alone! If you're focused on something else rather than me the link breaks. And I've been trying to contact you for hours but you keep talking with that Mertha girl!"_

"Martha."

_"That's the one."_

"...Now rose..i am very very happy to hear you right now, but...you're in my head. Care to...explain?"

_"Right. Doctor I've been trying to find a way to contact you for a while now. And over the years we figured out that the only way to do that is to connect trough our minds. I've mastered it using my BAD WOLF Powers."_

"BAD WOLF?! Rose the last time that nearly killed you how are you even.."

_"Long story, And i told you already i mastered it! And I've gotten used to it too. It's not a problem anymore. Trust me."_

"Oh, alright...now that i know what's going on...ELLO AGAIN...Rose Tyler!" The doctor beamed. He was really happy to hear rose again even tough he couldn't see her. "So how have you been?! How's your mum? And torchwood? Saved allot of people often? HAHA! god i missed you.."

_"I missed you too doctor..and everyone's...not ok. Something terrible happened."_

"..What...what happened? what happened to everyone? Are you alright?!" The doctor's glee turned into worry.

_"No...Actually to tell you the truth...It's been hell here. There's been a war here and..."_

"A WAR?!"

_"Yes..And that's why i tried so hard to contact you. Listen..Torchwood is struggling to stay alive, right now we're in hiding. And Dad...Peter is doing all he can to keep everybody calm and take care of us, but he's losing hope. We need you_ doctor."

"Who are you hiding from?!"

_"..OH No.."_

"Rose?! What's wrong?!"

_" I have to go!"_

"WAIT! how can i contact you again?"

_" Oh...umm...I don't know!I usually contact YOU! Uh...ok i don't know if it will work the same for you but, what i usually do is empty my mind and focus and nothing else but you, then i..i..i uh...I don't know! I just think!Look..Doctor you have got to come back to the parallel world now! We've already found a way for you to come back! All you have to do is go to bad wolf bay. When you get there park your TARDIS anywhere there and i'll do the rest!_

"Where can i find Bad wolf bay?" Suddenly the doctor felt a sudden surge run trough him and he shuttered. "Rose...i just felt something...inside of me.."

_"I know...That was me. I gave you some of my power. It's gonna guide you straight to me. Now whenever you get close to me that piece of power should react and to try and attach itself back to me. It's kinda like a magnet. You'll sense when you get closer to me. I really have to go now.__"_

"Ok got it..and don't worry rose, i'll be there soon."

_"Hurry doctor. I don't know how long we can last."_

"Don't say that! And don't give up hope. I promise i will save you!"

_"I believe in you doctor...and i...DAD NO!..." the mental signal suddenly died._

"Rose? ROSE! What happened? What's wrong to you're dad?! Are you hurt rose?! ROSE!" The doctor heard the TARDIS doors suddenly open. "ROSE?!"

"...Were you thinking about rose the entire 10 minutes i was gone?"

"No! Well yes actually! I spoke whit her in my mind"

"...wow, You REALLY miss her don't you?"

"Martha i'm serious! She spoke whit me in me and i spoke to her! And now she's in trouble!"

"I believe you"

"Martha! You have to belive me! I...oh did you just say you believe me? And you don't think i'm crazy?"

"You know... naturally i'd think this is impossible. But after seeing a cylindrical hospital and travelling whit you...This sounds pretty normal.. Especially considering that i actually saw you look in peoples minds..."

"I knew choosing you would be a good idea!" The doctor said whit a big grin. Martha smiled back.

"Ok well how do we find her?"

"Right then, we have to do.."

* * *

**What happened on the parallel world...**

"Dad...I think he's alone now...Yes i'm sure he's alone! I can communicate whit him now!"

"Than what are you waiting for?! GO!"

Rose nodded and sat and the floor and crossed her legs and started to meditate on the doctor. Her eyes then started to glow yellow.

"PETER!" A teammate yelled from a cross the hall. running towards peter.

"What's the matter john?!"

"The chameleon circuit was somehow damaged sir! They've found us! They're coming!" John tried to say trough his shaky breath.

Peter's face filled whit horror. He knew exactly what john meant when he said "they" "NO..NOT NOW! SHE NEEDS MORE TIME!" but peter wasn't going let his fear get in the way of protecting what he loves. "MEN GET IN YOUR POSITIONS!THEY'VE FOUND US! I want team 1,2 AND 3 TO SPREAD OUT AND COVER AS MUCH GROUND AS POSSIBLE! Team 4 and 5 watch tower! AND MAKE SURE YOU STAY HIDDEN team 4 and 5 take them by surprise and i want the bombers to be ready for anything! Jackie! I want you and your team to get the civilians to safety and take care of them" Before peter finished giving orders everyone was already in position.

"And how about you Peter?" Jackie asked worried.

"Me, and my team are going to protect rose in case the other team fails too." Him and his team then circled around rose and pulled out there weapons.

"And what if you fail?!"

"I..have a secret weapon."

"How do you even know that will work?"

"Because there is no way i am letting rose get hurt! Not on my watch."

"Now that's the man i married!" Jackie gave peter a kiss on the cheek and then ran off to her duty.

Peter blushed slightly but snapped back to realization of how serious this mission is. "Is everybody in positions?" He heard a shout of 100's of soldiers strong soldier that didn't fear death. And that made him proud. "Ok People get ready for anything!" it then had an orchestra of simultaneously locked and loaded guns ready to fire. They were prepared for anything...

***BOOM!***

Except for the enemy using the back door. And they don't have a back door. The explosion was so loud rose heard it but, it wasn't powerful enough to break the trance. Her eyes still glowed. But everyone watched in utter shock as a biig group of daleks,blew trough the door they just got and their chanted the infamous cold words..."EXTERMINATE!".

_"...uh oh..."_

"FIRE!" Peter shouted giving his army the order to shoot at the daleks and cybermen. As millionths of bullets fired at the daleks and cybermen it started to create a cloud of smoke, covering the daleks. Big mistake. Whit the smoke hiding them the daleks took the chance to attack. The leader of the large group of daleks charged forward.

"EXTERMINATE" He shot at one of the soldiers who died instantly. The rest of the group followed their leader. And one by one the soldiers fell,ofcource they tried shooting back but it was ineffective. The big army of soldier quickly became smaller and smaller as the daleks shot their way trough. They finally made there way to peter and his team who stood their silently knowing their weapons won't work. "You are defeated! Surrender and submit!"

_"I Really have to go now."_

Peter saw that he was losing the battle, so he decided to pull out his 'Secret weapon': an invention he made especially for daleks. Peter pulled out a remote and pressed a button that created a static barrier around him,rose and the surviving soldiers.

The daleks shot at them to prevent whatever peter was about to do.

_"DAD NO!"_  
"DAD NO!" Rose yelled breaking the link whit the doctor. Thinking that her father was dead.

But the lasers bounced of the barrier. "What is this?! EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"It's a static barrier! I knew you would find us one day so i prepared. Oh and that's not all it does." Peter then pressed another button on his remote, and the barrier created a shock wave that made all the daleks scream in pain. They all sparked uncontrollably and deactivated.

"I told you...no one's hurting rose." Peter and his team won. But they could not celebrate the lives they've lost.

"DAD!" Rose stood up and hugged him.

"R..rose you're ok!...Y..you called me dad..."

"Well of course you are my dad and i love you!"

"...i love you too rose...i...Wait! Did you contact him" peter stopped hugging her and watched her seriously.

"YES!" Rose said whit glee.

"And is he coming?!"

"YES!"

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Peter embraced her once more proudly.

"HEY! Sorry ruin your father, daughter bonding..thing here but, those were only a FEW daleks there are sure to be more! And they know were we are now so...we have to move!" Jake reminded.

"He's right! We have to fly the ship somewhere else! But the chameleon circuits down! and fred was the only one who knew how to work whit it! Were's fred?"

"He's dead sir." Mickey said sadly.

"ugh..."

"HEY!The doctor might know how to fix it! He owns one after all." Rose added.

"Ok! How long do you think will it take for him to get here?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to hang on long enough till he gets here."

"Great...well then let's move!" Peter then ran to the control room and started flying the ship..

* * *

**To be continued! **


End file.
